The Spring Formal
by Rowenna J. Anderson
Summary: One shot. Kagome returns home for 4 days to attend her school dance. What will InuYasha do when he finds out her date is Ho-jo the boy from the "play" Fluff.


The Spring Formal

An InuYasha x Kagome

"Let go of me, InuYasha!"

"No! Your not going back for a 'Dance' when we still need to find the scared jewel shard!" InuYasha and Kagome had been arguing about this since Kagome had brought it up yesterday. Songo and Miroku had said it was fine and to go have fun, InuYasha was the problem as always. Back at home a few weeks ago she had found out that her schools Spring Formal Dance would be held in what would be four days away from now.

"InuYasha, Sit Boy!" she yelled as he dragged her by the wrist. "I am going and that's that! It's the biggest dance of the school year for middle school!" InuYasha stood up and brushed the dirt off himself.

"Fine, but I don't get why you have to go three days early." he stated.

"Because I have missed so much school that if I don't then I won't be allowed to go the dance!" Kagome said before jumping down the well that led to her own time.

_InuYasha x Kagome_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 at home: <strong>

**Kagome's pov. **

Well, I had been right to come back a full three days early. I have a lot of work to make up in order to be able to go. Not only that but I still need to find a dress! I tried to focus on my algebra homework but it just wasn't working!

I thought of how hard I'd been on InuYasha before I left. I felt sorta bad for yelling at him and using the sit command, but he just doesn't understand how much these things mean to a girl. Sigh. I turned of my work lamp and lied down on my bed my last thought of InuYasha face forward after using the sit command on him. I laughed to myself before falling asleep.

_InuYasha x Kagome_

**Day 2 at home:**

**Kagome's Pov.**

Today is so good! I managed to get a lot of my work done but there is still quite a bit left to do. I asked my friends to come over and help me but they were all busy helping prepare the dance. I was about to give up and just pray I could do it on my own when Ho-jo walked up to me and said that he'd heard I needed some help! We did as much as we could before school ended and made plans for him to come to the house and help me again tomorrow! Thank God for Ho-jo!

Right now I was on my way to the mall. Date or not I have to wear the perfect dress! The dress is a large part of the fun of going to the formal dances!

I walked into a local dress shop called 'Anne's Dresses' The store, despite it's outward appearance was large and spacious with hundreds of dresses for all different occasions and large fitting rooms. Wow.

"It took a couple of hours of trying on dresses and accessories before finding the absolute best outfit I've ever worn! It was a short hot pink dress with sparkles all over. I was able to find the best accessories too! I got pinkish-purplish sandals and a bubbly purse that matched the color. I also bought a cute hair piece that matches the dresses color. Then I found the ultimate last touch pink fashion gloves, the kind that show your finger and go up higher than normal gloves!" I told my friends on the phone and we described to each other what we'd be wearing. After that I told them good bye, went get a shower, and prepare for school tomorrow.

**Day 2 in Futil Era:**

"Songo, How much longer till Kagome comes back?" Songo sighed as this was the third time Shippo had asked since this morning and the answer still hadn't changed any.

"Still 2 days Shippo." She sighed as his shoulders sank. ' well it's not like it's going to be any sooner than an hour ago.' she thought to herself.

"I miss Kagome!" he shouted.

"Oh, give it a rest already!" InuYasha said hitting Shippo on the head then walking into the woods. Miroku snickered. 'he just misses her too.'

"I know Shippo we all miss Kagome but whining isn't going to get her here any faster and think of us, when you keep bringing it up it only makes it worse. Especially for InuYasha." Songo explained to him. Shippo sighed while Songo and Miroku thought 'and we still have two whole days of this left! KAGOME!'

_InuYasha x Kagome_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3 at home:<strong>

**Kagome's Pov.**

School went by in a flash. I think I'm finally catching up in class. Ho-jo grabbed his things and we walked to my house together so we could get the rest of this stupid work done.

"Thanks so much Ho-jo. You're a savior." I told him genuinely thankful for his help. He blushed.

"It's no bother, in fact I'm glad I can help you." he said blushing deeper. He's so sweet.

"Mom, I'm Home and Ho-jo's with me!" I yelled from the door way.

"Ok sweetie. Dinner will be ready in an hour!" mom called back from the kitchen. I put mine and Ho-jo's shoes on the rack near the door before we head up to my room to do school work.

It was 4:32 when mom had called us down for dinner. Within that time Ho-jo and I had finished all but 2 short math assignments.

"Agh. Stupid back pains." Grandpa grumbled walking to the table.

"You know, if you …" Ho-jo started telling grandpa all the best ways to get rid of back pains while I zoned out. After that Ho-jo had been involved in conversations with everyone while I ate silently keeping to myself thinking about the futil era. 'I hope their all alright.' I sighed. If some one else where here they'd probably think Ho-jo was family and I was the guest. After dinner Ho-jo and I went up to my room again to finish the last of my make up work.

As we were packing up our school things, Ho-jo looked… distressed? Worried? "Is something wrong Ho-jo?"

"N-no! W-What makes you say that?" he stuttered looking out the bedroom window.

"Well you just seem kind of nervous." I say. He took a deep breathe before a deep blush began to form on his face.

"Kagome, will you go to the dance with me?" he said really fast. I thought it over for a second or two. Well my friends have dates and it won't be fun without someone to dance with. I smiled at him.

"Ok."

After that Ho-jo finished grabbing his things, saying he would pick me up a 6 tomorrow, before leaving.

Once that was over I got a bath before going to bed. Today was a good day. I got my work done, I have a date, and I barely thought of the futil era at all today. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_InuYasha x Kagome_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4 - The Day of the Dance:<strong>

**Kagome's Pov.**

I was getting ready for the dance and I had to admit if only to myself that I looked great. I had picked a great dress and I were my hair up in a pony tail. My mom came into the room and looked at me.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful!" she said to me and I smiled to myself after thanking her. "So is InuYasha going to come?" she asked. I looked at her dumbfound.

"Why would InuYasha go to the dance, mom? He'd stand out and totally embarrass me." I answered as if it weren't already obvious. Mom giggled a little.

"So, then when will your friends get here then?" she asked.

"Mmoomm!" I whined embarrassed really who needed InuYasha here to embarrass me when my family already does an amazing job at it? "All my friends have dates and so do I."

"Oooh, Who is it?" she giggled again.

"Ho-jo asked me yesterday." I told her plainly continuing to finish getting ready. As if on cue the door bell rang.

"Gotta go bye, mom!" I walked out my room to the door. I opened it. "Hi, Ho-jo."

"H-Hi, Kagome. You look great." he told me blushing. I tried my hardest but I wasn't fast enough mom caught us before I could get out the door and made us pose for pictures. After about four or five pictures we were able to leave. 'I can't wait to get to the dance!'

**In the Futil Era: **

'This is taking way too long. Kagome should be back by now! She said it would be four days so she could go to school's dance. Normally when she comes back from school she be here already.' InuYasha thought to himself as he paced in a line. He subconsciously growled turning to the others.

"I'm going to get Kagome. She said she'd be back by now." He told them before walking off to the well.

"Don't you think we should just wait for her I'm sure she'll be here soon. Maybe there's a reason she still needs to be there." Miroku said knowing Kagome would be mad when she returned.

"I don't know, I sorta worried. It's probably best to just let InuYasha go to her." Sango responded while Shippo sat miserably in her lap. They all missed Kagome.

**InuYasha**

"I can't believe this girl!" InuYasha grumbled to himself as he climbed out of the well. "First she goes back for four whole days, for a stupid dance, then she had the nerve to be late getting back! It's not like she's got anyone to go with. I mean what point is there in going to a dance alone anyhow?"

'InuYasha made his way into Kagome's room through the window. What fun is a dance with out a dance partner?' He asked himself. An image of who he now knows of as "Ho-jo" flirting with Kagome that time on stage during in what Kagome had called a "play". He shivered as the thought crossed his mind, he shook his head trying to expel such thoughts from it. He looked around the room, half expecting Kagome had decided to take a nap in her bed before coming back and just hadn't awoken yet. "Huh, where the hell is she."

He headed down stairs and accidentally walked right into Kagome's little brother, in response Sota promptly fell on his butt. "Oh, sorry, Sota. Hey, have you seen Kagome around?"

"She just left about an hour ago for the dance." Sota smiled up at InuYasha in a way that almost scared him. "Come with me!" Sota said grabbed him by the hand and led him to the living room where his mother and grandfather were. "Mom! Mom! I thought you said InuYasha wasn't coming!" he said smiling to his mother. InuYasha stood there awkwardly. "Uh, hi. Can you tell Kagome I came to get her?"

Kagome's mom grabbed InuYasha's arm and dragged him to her room. 'What the hell is up with everyone dragging me around?' he frowned looking at the white dress shirt, plaid vest, black dress pants, and a Michal Jackson style hat, that to InuYasha looked weird as hell. She ushered him into the bathroom in her room and handed him the clothes telling him to change into them. Sota came in at that moment.

"Is he dressed yet?" he asked excitedly.

"No, he just went in to change. Go in and see if he needs help." she told her son. A few seconds later Sota's laughter erupted from within the bathroom and she wondered if maybe she hadn't picked out a good outfit. When she imagine InuYasha dressed like that she thought he would look amazing. She bit her thumb nail.

Really what Sota had been laughing at wasn't the outfit's style per say, but the way he was wearing it. InuYasha had the dress shirt over top of the vest and hat backwards while struggling to get the pants on. This stuff wasn't the light stretchy material he was used to wearing that's for sure!

Sota finally managed to catch his breath after InuYasha hit him on the head for laughing at him. He still chuckled a little though as he told InuYasha to take it all off. InuYasha did as he was instructed. "Oh, GOD! I DIDN'T MEAN YOUR UNDERWEAR TOO!" Sota cried covering his eyes dramatically, laughing while InuYasha pulled up his boxers blushing a little. 'What on EARTH is going on in there?' mom thought giggling.

"Ok, now first put on the pants one leg at a time." Sota instructed. After that he looked to Sota with a look like 'WTF, it wouldn't fit earlier!' still giggling he said to next put on the shirt and button it. Slowly but surely InuYasha was dressed.

He and Sota stepped out of the bathroom. "Now presenting the Modern InuYasha!" Sota yelled stepping out of his mothers view of InuYasha. She sprang forward and hugged him.

"You look GREAT!" she said proud of herself. She'd even found a great hat to cover up InuYasha's dog ears! She released of her hold of him then got a serious tone as she told him "Ok, Kagome is at the dance at her school. She has been there for…" looking at the clock she realized just how long it had taken InuYasha to dress " almost two hours. She has a date though." she said frowning and he frowned too.

**InuYasha's Pov: **

With that I headed to the school annoyed at how the new clothing restricted my movements making it hard to run real fast. I slowed my pace when I reached the gym door. When I walked in I'd saw lots of people dancing to a type of music I've never heard anything remotely similar to once, paper decorations, a punch and food stand near the back wall, and a glittering silver ball hanging from the middle of the ceiling casting sparkles everywhere. I groaned inwardly. 'Good luck finding Kagome here!'

I made my way through the dancing crowd searching as I went. The music was loud and unlike anything I'd ever heard but he had to admit he sorta liked it. I looked at the people dancing wondering who on earth had been so incompetent as to teach them dances like THAT. The song playing changed and I heard the "dj" as Kagome had earlier described as the man playing the music at the dance, announce the next song to be "Whatcha say by Jason Derulo". I looked to my right and 'FINALLY' found Kagome. I began walking toward her before I noticed that she was dancing with someone. The couple turned around in their dance and I saw the face of her partner.

'It's HIM again.' I thought darkly thinking back to what Kagome had told him was a "play" and how the boy dancing with her had been trying to take her from him. I tried to keep from pouting, before deciding she was NOT allowed to dance with HIM of all people!

I tapped on HIS shoulder to interrupt their dance. HE turned around looking at me for a moment and I noticed Kagome's eyes widen when she noticed me. "Umm, Can I help you?" HE asked.

"Yeah, I'll take this dance." Kagome's eye's widened in shock again probably not seeing that coming at all. 'SHIT! Think before you talk next time!' I thought to myself. Now I have to dance with her when we should be heading back.

"I-I guess. If Kagome doesn't mind." HE said blushing. 'How annoying! Being so sheepish all the time! Is this really the type of guy she's interested in?'

"S-sure, I guess so." she said. With that we began to dance. I suddenly dislike this type of music. I don't wanna dance like them and this song… I could almost feel Kagome's glare as the line "I don't want you to leave me thought caught me cheating." rang out. Damn it they picked a bad song.

As the song went along I got more used to dancing in this unusual style and got lost in the music. We danced until the end of the song in complete bliss never talking. I am amazed she hasn't yelled at me yet. "Wha-what did she say?" and the song came to an end. We stood there as the "Dj" said through the speakers "Alright lets slow things down a bit with Hero by Sterling Knight." and a slow song began to play.

I smiled this was more what I was used to. I grabbed Kagome's hand and waist and we began to elegantly glide across the floor. She looked as thought she was about to protest but I just smiled at her and she just danced. As we turned and glided I soon realized that everyone had made room and was watching us. Kagome didn't seem to notice but she was blushing. 'why is she blushing? She's doing great. What's there to be embarrassed about?' she put her head in the crook of my neck and this time I was sure I was the one blushing. 'What the hell?' I just shook it off and continued to dance with a small smile. The song ended and the room was filled with applause. Kagome lifted her head and we stared at each other for a minute. Just gazing in the others eyes seemingly lost in time.

**Kagome's Pov.**

It had been enchanting. Dancing with InuYasha. It had surprised me, yet it had unknowingly made me so happy I could cry. I felt complete. Yeah cheesy much, oh well cuz it's the truth being with InuYasha felt like home. We stared at each other as those gathered around as applauded.

Suddenly the small smile on InuYasha's face turned to a bit of a frown before he smirked and I blushed a bit more. "There you had your fun at the dance now let go home." he said dragging me by the wrist out of the gym as people watched in a cross between amusement and confusion mean while others went back to dancing. I was still in shock. Once out of the gym he turned around. "InuYasha Wha-Whoa!" I stumbled in my wording as he picked me up bridal style and ran to my house.

InuYasha finally let me down at the door to my house. "Go get changed and then we're leaving. Got it!" That did it he wasn't even supposed to be here to begin with. "SIT BOY!" I yelled before heading up to change.

When I came back I had everything I needed to return to the futil era and was in a much better mood. "Took you long enough."

I sighed. 'looks like nothings changed between us after all.' "Whatever." I said impassively.

"Hey, Kagome…" he said looking away.

"What?" I practically groaned wishing I could have stayed and slept in my bed one more night.

"What was with you laying on me while we danced?" I felt the blood rush to my face.

"I wasn't laying on you!"

"Yeah, you wer-"

"SIT BOY! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" I yelled frustrated then jumped down the well.

**In the futil era:**

"What the hell was that about, Kagome!" InuYasha said climbing out of the well. Kagome looked behind her at him and blushed as she yelled "SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" before stomping away.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled happily giving her a hug. " We really missed you!" Kagome hugged the little fox back. InuYasha had finally made it back to the village. He had been limping and sore from all the sit boys'. The moment Kagome noticed him "SIT BOY!"

"OWW! DAMN IT! WILL YOU STOP THAT?" he said.

She sighed. "Sit boy."

"OUF!"

"What's they're problem now?" Miroku asked chuckling as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Who knows, but since it's InuYasha that I'd imagine he was being a inconsiderate again." Songo said laughing.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" 'Welcome home, Kagome.' they all thought happily.


End file.
